


Among Us

by maddiebug



Series: There's an imposter among us [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Among Us AU, Astronauts, Betrayal, Death, Deaths, Different from what I usually write, F/M, Horror, Imposter, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oneshot, Partner Betrayal, Plot Twists, Spaceships, Thriller, Unreliable Narrator, You might be mad about the ending, eventual identity reveal, theyre on a spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette looked around the table, at her fellow astronauts, and something wasn't sitting right."The lights don't just shut down like that.""That death wasn't an accident."She frowned, not that they could see it under the helmet. "Guys, I think there's an imposter among us."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Luka Couffaine & Marinette & Nino & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: There's an imposter among us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938136
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to imagine them as the among us characters  
> Marinette is Pink,  
> Adrien is black  
> Nino is dark green  
> Alya is orange  
> Chloe is yellow  
> Kagami is red  
> Luka is cyan  
> Kim is brown
> 
> I write a lot of cracky stuff, but here's a dark murder mystery to throw you off your rhythm.

They weren't supposed to fall in love.

When Marinette had become an astronaut, she achieved her greatest dream. She was going to explore space: the final frontier.

She was a little bit of a nerd, but she loved her job.

She was part of an exclusive mission, traveling through deep space, searching for habitable planets. 

Marinette was lucky enough to get along with the other members of her crew... mostly.

She and Queen Bee squabbled all the time, but it was nothing major.

She and the crew were supposed to get along, to work together to gain knowledge. 

They weren't supposed to fall in love.

They had been given codenames, to protect themselves. She was Ladybug. He was Viperion.

They were strictly forbidden from sharing their real names, their earth names, but Marinette didn't care. Luka shared his first.

He was smart, and empathetic and perfect. He was everything she had ever dreamt of in a guy.

They met in secret, kissing in the darkness of the engine room, making out in various hidden locations around the ship. 

Whenever the two of them could be alone together they would. It was a perfect relationship, balanced.

And then she quietly followed into the electrical room and watched as he took out a knife, and stabbed Ryuko. In the back.

Her red suit darkened, and she fell over. If Marinette hadn't seen it happen, she would never have believed it.

As soon as the deed was done, Luka- or the thing inside Luka's suit turned and made eye contact with her. He stared directly at Marinette as he turned off the power switch for the lights.

She bolted. The little flashlight on her suit gave her enough vision to avoid running into anything major.

Marinette sprinted towards the cafeteria, and set off the alarm. She could alert everyone on the crew. 

They could hold a meeting and figure out the proper way to deal with the madness.

Together, they could put an end to the madness. 

As Luka followed closely behind her, she passed by Rena Rouge and Carapace. They were standing close together.

A little too close. Marinette didn't have any room to judge. 

Marinette yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Team Meeting! Its an emergency!" 

They dropped what they were doing and followed her. 

There was no way Luka- or whatever was in Luka's suit could take all three of them. Not at once. 

They reached the Cafeteria, and a meeting assembled.

Ladybug looked around at the members of her crew. "I bet you're wondering why I gathered you here today."

Rena Rouge was standing with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I am. I was in the middle of rewiring the navigation board, this better be important."

Chat Noir shook his head. "Shouldn't we wait for Ryuko?"

Marinette forgot how to breathe for a second.

Luka- Viperion tried to push everyone away. "I think she's going into shock. Give her space!"

Everyone took a step back, leaving her next to a murderer.

"No. Stay close." She reached out an arm. "We're in danger."

Queen Bee scoffed. "Yeah, I know. That's why I was in weapons bay, blasting asteroids. Can I get back to that or do you need Everyone to watch you be dramatic?"

Chat pushed Queen Bee. "There's no reason to be rude.

Marinette closed her eyes. Visions if Ryuko getting stabbed flashed before her eyes. 

She didn't deserve to die like that. She had been an amazing astronaut, Marinette's second in command, but Marinette didn't know anything about her.

She didn't even know her real name.

Marinette choked back a sob. "Ry- Ryuko is dead."

The crew was speechless.

Luka was the first to speak up. "I'm sure you're imagining this, we've all had a stressful week-"

"No." Marinette pointed a finger at the murderer. "I saw Luka stab her in the back."

"Luka?"

"Viperion." She corrected. "I meant Viperion."

Chat Noir and Carapace grabbed Viperion's arms, pinning him back. "How could you do this?"

"How could you kill another human like that?"

Luka laughed, pulling out of their grips. "Bold of you to assume that I'm human."

King Monkey asked the question that they were all thinking. "What are you then?"

"I'm an imposter, and I'm here to kill you." Marinette was frozen, staring in fear, as Luka pulled out his knife again. All eyes, were on him.

Really, him being an imposter explained a lot. For the past few days, he had been very distant. He refused to remove his helmet around her. 

There were quite a few problems around the ship. Little technical errors that occurs, but happened way to frequently to be up to mere chance.

Viperion must've messed with the wires, when there was the power outage, and he pushed the ship off course. He had caused so much chaos, and she had brushed it off as bad luck. 

And he never was alone with her. 

Now, her (definitely ex-) boyfriend was trying to kill her.

That had never been addressed in training. She was an astronaut, not a fighter. 

She stood paralyzed, as Luka raised his arm to strike her-

And then fell over as Queen Bee stabbed him with a needle.

Queen Bee tossed it in the trash and wiped her hands. "That should keep him out long enough for us to figure out a solution."

Marinette gasped. "What did you do? What was that?"

"Venom." Queen Bee tilted her head. "A paralyzing agent of my own invention. Non-deadly."

"Why would you create that?" Chat Noir stepped away from her. 

"To protect myself? I'm the medic on this ship. If I have to operate on any of you, I don't want you thrashing around."

"That's... reasonable."

Carapace looked down at Luka. "What do we do with him?"

"What can we do with him? He's unhinged." Rena replied.

King Monkey nodded. "He's either a shape-shifting alien with murderous tendencies or insane. Either way, he's a danger to all of us."

"We can't keep him here." Queen Bee added, helpfully. 

"What do you suggest?" Marinette.

Chat Noir raised his hands. "Me?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "With Ryuko gone, you're second in command. What do you think we should do?"

"What do you think captain?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head. "I can't kill him. I can't do this... it's you call."

Chat Noir frowned. Probably. Marinette couldn't see his face. She couldn't see any of their faces. 

That was the problem with wearing space suits all the time.

Chat Noir sighed. "I'm sorry Ladybug. I know you two were close."

"What's your decision?"

"We can't keep him aboard. There's only one option." Chat paused.

Queen Bee crossed her arms. "If he tries to kill again, I can paralyze him."

"Its not worth the risk." 

Carapace shook his head. "As ship head if security, I agree with Chat. Its the only option."

Ladybug looked down. 

Marinette took a breath. Luckily, with the helmet, they couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. 

"If he is an Alien, this isn't necessarily a death sentence." 

Marinette shook her head. "I can't-"

King Monkey grabbed Luka- the imposter's legs. "Someone help me carry him to the trash chute?"

Carapace grabbed his head. "Can you handle rewiring the navigation board on your own?"

Rena waved. "Of course I can. I'm capable."

Queen Bee shrugged. "If we're all done, I'd like to check on Ryuko... you said she was in electrical?"

Marinette nodded. "She's gone."

"I know. But maybe I can figure out what he was." 

As Queen Bee and Rena started walking in opposite directions, Chat Noir raised a hand. "I don't think any of us should be alone right now."

"I have to go to medbay!"

"I have to rewire the navigation."

Chat noir Crossed his arms. "You two need to work together. Or partner up with King Monkey and Carapace. And get these lights figured out. I'm not letting anyone wander around alone right now."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay with Ladybug." Chat gestured behind him. "I don't think she should be alone right now."

"Fine." Rena Rouge grabbed Queen Bee's hand and dragged her off towards the Navigation port. 

"I'm fine." Marinette insisted.

"No." Chat shook his head. "You're not."

He held out his arms for a hug and Marinette collapsed on to his shoulder. "He's gone." 

Chat Noir Sat next to Marinette. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry." Her voice cracked. "It was the best option, for the crew."

He nodded. "Sometimes we have to make tough choices."

Marinette gulped. If she didn't do something soon, she was going to burst into tears again. "I wish we could've made a different call."

Chat Noir patted her back. "I think we both know it was the only option."

"I killed him."

"He was going to kill all of us. Ladybug. This isn't your fault."

Maybe it wasn't. Most likely it was. As captain of the ship, she had a responsibility.

They sat for a while, before walking around to check on everyone else. 

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee were in the electrical room, where Queen Bee was examining Ryuko's body, and Rena Rouge was messing with the lighting control panel.

They were safe. 

And more importantly, alive. 

Chat Noir and Ladybug checked up on Carapace and King Monkey, who were busy cleaning the oxygen filters. 

It was lucky that they arrived at the right time. 

Minutes after they had stepped in to supervise, an alarm went out. A warning for rapidly decreasing oxygen levels.

All four of them began operating on separate parts of the system, each doing their part to repair. 

It was hard to tell who was doing what with the lights off, but this was life and death. It was more important than the light switch. 

Moments after the oxygen levels were restored to normal, the lights turned on. 

Moments after that, the emergency meeting alarm went off.

Ladybug rushed to the cafeteria, with Chat Noir, Carapace and King Monkey. 

Rena Rouge Sat alone at the center table.

Rena Rouge was shaking. "Someone- Something jumped out of the vent and stabbed Queen Bee. We were fixing the lights-" she choked back a sob, "She's gone."

"Did you see who?" 

"No, I-"

King Monkey was waving his hands. "Did you see any color, anything?"

"No." Rena Rouge repeated. "I didn't see anything."

"We have to figure out how this happened."

Marinette looked around the table, at her fellow astronauts, and something wasn't sitting right. 

In the span of one day, they had gone from being a crew, being comrades, to living amongst enemies. They were being Hunter like animals, by something stronger than them.

The imposter knew it was messing with them. It was probably having fun, toying with their brains.

Truthfully, they had no way of telling who was an imposter and who was not.

"The lights don't just shut down like that."

"That death wasn't an accident."

Marinette l frowned, not that they could see it under her helmet. "Guys, I think there's an imposter among us."

"What do you mean? We already got rid of Viperion." Chat Noir pointed out.

Marinette winced. The mere mention of his name stung. Even though logically she knew that the Luka she had loved was long gone, taken over by an alien, sending him into space seemed like a cruel response.

She pointed around the circle of survivors. "One of us isn't human."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure yet." Marinette looked at each of her crew members, but without seeing their faces she had no good way to judge them. Body's language was hard to convey in a space suit. "I don't think it's Rena, because it would be hard to fake the shock. She probably wouldn't have killed Queen Bee and reported herself, that would get her caught."

"So that leaves me, Kim, Chat and you." Carapace counted. "It's one of the four of us."

"Whoever it was must've messed up the oxygen as a distraction so we wouldn't notice as they snuck away to kill Queen."

Chat Noir looked around. "How can that be? I was with you the whole time and I didn't see anything."

"Neither did I." 

"Neither did I." 

"We can't trust anyone right now." Ladybug crossed her arms. "We aren't leaving this room until we find out who's responsible."

"What if we take a vote." Suggested her second in command.

"A vote?" 

"A vote." Chat Noir repeated. The idea was innocent enough, but the reality was grim. 

"What happens to the person we vote off?" Ladybug already knew the answer, but she didn't like it.

"We do what we have to." Chat turned to Rena. "Do you happen to have any of Queenie's venom?"

"Yeah." Rena pulled two syringes out of her pockets. "There's more in the Medbay, but she gave me this to use in case we got attacked. It all happened so fast that-"

"No one is blaming you." Chat took the syringes, holding one himself, and handing the other to Marinette. 

"How do we vote? Eyes closed?" Carapace asked. "Should we write everyone's names down and count them?"

"We should close our eyes." Chat spun around. "Ladybug, you're going to count the votes, and neutralize the imposter."

"On it." She nodded.

"Okay, everyone close your eyes."

Marinette watched, as Rena Rouge pointed at Chat. Chat pointed at King Monkey. King Monkey pointed at Carapace. And Carapace was pointing at Chat.

No one was pointing at her.

She tallied up the votes in her head. 

The outcome wasn't favorable.

Chat Noir was her second in command. He was the one she should trust most. 

He was the one who would gain the most from killing Ryuko. 

But she didn't think he was guilty. She didn't think he could be. She had been by his side almost the entire time.

"Put your arms down." She told them, "keep your eyes closed."

With shaking hands, she inserted the needle into King Monkey's arm.

He had been the most suspicious, in her opinion. 

He had 'accidentally' disconnected the oxygen tank from it's pump, which resulted in an imbalance.

It was a common mistake, which made it the perfect excuse.

He slumped over on the ground, her hands were shaking again. 

"You can now open you eyes." She announced, wiping off her hands. 

Chat Noir was the only one who didn't seem surprised at the outcome.

He must've seen the same mistakes that she had. The way that King Monkey didn't know how to do his job as well as he should have. 

Silently, Chat Noir and Carapace carried his body to the trash chute.

They understood the consequences of their action, but the ends justified the means. They had to.

Ladybug hugged Rena, who had watched Queen Bee die, and prayed that she had made the right decision.

She didn't know how she would live with herself if she hadn't.

The rest of the day passed normally, or at least as normally as it could.

They stuck together, in one big group, so that no one person could attack another. 

The lights stayed on, the oxygen was stable.

There was a random malfunction in the starboard engine room in the middle of the night that caused alarms to go off, waking up every member of the crew, but they were able to solve it.

None of them were able to sleep that night anyways. 

The next morning they all were on edge as they shuffled around together, trying to do their daily tasks. 

They constantly stayed in the group of four, not trusting any single person on their own. 

They only time they separated was to go to the bathroom, when Carapace and Chat went to the boys restroom, and Ladybug and Rena went to the girl's room across the hall.

After peeing and getting back in her space suit, Marinette got the fright of her life and shrieked, stepping into the hallway.

Chat Noir was waiting there. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Rena's-" Marinette gulped. "Rena's body is on the floor of the bathroom. There's blood splatters on the walls."

"No..." Chat Noir's hands went to his helmet, like he was covering his face.

"I saw Carapace jump in the vents as I stepped out of the stall." Marinette's hands were shaking, "we voted wrong."

She didn't regret her choice to save Chat, but she had still killed an innocent man.

"Its not your fault." Chat's glove squeezed her hand.

Actually, it was, but she wasn't going to share that information. "What do we do?"

Chat nodded. "Act like nothing is wrong. Follow my lead."

When Carapace walked out of the bathroom, Chat Noir did not hesitate to inject the venom into his veins.

Carapace was paralyzed in seconds. 

It took both Ladybug and Chat Noir to carry him to the trash chute. 

They hoisted him into the trash chute, and Chat placed one hand on the ejection lever. "What if we're wrong?"

"I think we finally got him. We're safe now."

"What if we made the wrong decision?"

She squeezed his hand. "It was the only decision we could make, kitty."

Chat shook his head. "We were wrong before. What if the imposter is still hiding in the vents?"

"I saw carapace do it." She insisted.

"But it was all so fast, it could've been something else."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, Ladybug." He pulled the lever for the trash chute, sending Carapace off into the deep, unforgiving abyss of space. "You're the only person I trust."

She laughed. "That's a low bar, considering that I'm the only person left."

Chat Noir stood up straight. "We have to go back."

"Back?"

"Back home." He explained. "To earth. This mission was a failure."

"We pretty much confirmed that there was life outside of out solar system, isn't that a success?" She shrugged. "We will be scientific heroes. As well known as the first astronaut...."

"The first astronaut was the russian dog, Laika, aboard sputnik II." 

"You're a dork." She nudged his shoulder. "Our names will be in history textbooks."

"I think the only thing we'll be known for is getting lost in space. Maybe for the mass murders aboard."

"They'll think we went crazy." She frowned. "No one will believe us."

"If we can even get back."

"I think we can make it back-"

"Coms are down. Navigation system is wrecked." He shook his head. "Even if we sent out a distress call, it could be months before anyone was able to reach us."

"Whoa." She sighed. "We're really stuck out here."

"Yeah."

"Just... the two of us."

"Yeah." Chat Noir reached for the sides of his helmet. "Ladybug, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I've had a crush on you since we boarded the spacecraft."

"You have?" Marinette's face warmed. "I had no idea."

He pulled off the helmet, revealing a blonde guy her age, with smooth skin and green eyes. "Call me Adrien."

"Marinette."

"Marinette." The name rolled off his tongue. "I like that."

"Well, its my name." She didn't really know how to respond to the comment. "I like your name too?"

"Marinette." He repeated, "if we're going to die here, just the two of us, can you grant me one last favor?"

"Of course."

He reached for her helmet. "Kiss me."

"Adrien." She hesitated. "If I take off the helmet, you aren't going to like what you see. I'm not a model like you-"

"I love you. I don't care if you're ugly. Ladybug, these are our final moments, we have to make them count."

"If you insist."

She pulled off the helmet, and Adrien was speechless as he stared into her eyes. He looked utterly terrified.

She smiled at him and brought her face close to his, as he sat there paralyzed.

Marinette would normally not have liked to kiss another guy so soon after her boyfriend's death, but a lot had happened.

A lot had changed.

She wasn't the same Marinette that she had been even a week ago. In the past 48 hours, a combination of stress and encounters with parasitic shape-shifting Alien changed everything about her.

She was inches away from kissing Chat Noir.

Then she expanded her jaw and bit his head off, decapitating him, before threw his body down the trash chute. Because, she had been the imposter all along. 

Mission success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you expect that ending? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
